thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
King Womp's Aliens
King Womp's aliens, also known as the peach colored aliens, were the primary antagonists in Klay World: Off the Table, though they didn't make an appearance until the second half of the film. Upon their arrival in Klay World, they almost immediately became hostile and attempted to kill all of the Klaymen on The Table so that they could transform them into better creatures. They almost succeeded. Descriptions King Womp Main Article: King Womp Obviously, King Womp was the leader of the peach aliens. He walked on six tentacle like legs at the base of his torso. These legs were very flexable and capable of scaling vertacle structures. He also had a pair of arms which he barely used. His head was oblong and bulbous. He had a large mouth and two solid-white eyes. Powers: Superhuman Strength, claws, durability, and intelligence, life-wiping, prehensile limbs, can scale walls from any angles, shape-shifting. The Tongue Alien The tongue Alien was slightly shorter than the others of his group. He had an open, circular mouth with four lip flaps that moved when he spoke, but where never completely closed. His tongue was his most noticeable feature, it was always protruding from his mouth and hung out so far that it nearly touched the ground. He was seen attacking Dr. Bob with his tongue, but it comically had absolutely no effect, implying that he was the most useless of the group. He was killed when King Womp got annoyed by him being so useless, and threw him at the wall. Powers: Comedic relief. The Brainy Alien The Brainy Alien had the most lines of dialogue, aside from King Womp himself. This implied that he was probably the 'second in command' of the group. He fought using a rather effective laser pistol. He was a rather tall alien with a small mouth. His name comes from the shape of his head, which was large and contained two massive bumps, making it look similar to the shape of a human brain. Like many of the aliens, he had no eyes. He was killed during a battle between him andtwin alien and a klayman with a laser pistol. The klayman shot and and killed the twin alien, but he shot the klayman. Then another klayman stabbed him in the head with a human sized pencil. Powers: Screaming out loud, decent marksmanship. The Hammer Alien The Hammer alien had no lines of dialogue aside from a few guttural noises. He was large and humanoid in shape. He had a mouth, two vertical slits for eyes, and several hair-like strands protruding from his head. He fought by morphing his left arm into a hammer and smashing klaymen with it. According to the credits, his name is Freddy. He was killed when Chester pushed an upside down human sized mug onto him, slicing his arms off and smashing his skull. Powers: Superhuman Strength, shape-shifting. The Wolf Alien The Wolf alien was another non-speaking alien. His body was roughly humanoid aside from a tail and two claw-like hands. His head was his most predominant feature. It was shaped similarly to that of a wolf with a long snout and two ears, though he had no eyes. His methods of attack were either slicing klaymen with his sharpened claws (Which he could grow longer on a whim) or biting them with his massive jaw. According to the credits, his name is Wagon. He was killed when a klayman threw a key into his chest and tied it to a tape inside a TV. It kept trying to charge forward to kill the klayman but the tape was holding him back. Eventually, he charged forward and pulled the tape out of the TV but it flew forward and knocked him off the table and then crushed him. Powers: Superhuman Strength, and agility, claws The Twin Aliens As their name suggests, there were two twin aliens. They were both humanoids with large, bulldog-like heads that were devoid of eyes. They acted as foot soldiers for the group and fought with deadly laser pistols. One was killed by a bunch of klaymen who tackled it and tore it apart. The other was killed when a klayman shot it in the head with the laser pistol that they stole from the other twin alien. Powers: Skilled with firearms. Biology Little is known about their unique physiology. From what has been shown, it appears that they have no bones or organs and instead are a solid mass of peach colored clay. Several of them possess unique abilities such as quickly growing out sharp claws (The wolf alien and King Womp) and shapeshifting (The Hammer alien). Culture Their society is built from a conglomeration of multiple races of klay people gathered from all across the world. Nothing is known about their Klay World except that it houses a diverse population. New members are brought in by King Womp and a group of other scouts whenever other Klay Worlds are located. However, klay people who they find to be uninteresting or lacking are instead killed and rebuilt as superior beings. This implies that their society judges the worth of its members by their physical abilities. They are a more intelligent race than the Klaymen as well. They are well aware of the human threat and take great measures to avoid detection. Quotes (These are quotes from the normal aliens. Quotes from King Womp are on his own article.) "Why do they always have to do it this way?" (The tongue alien) "Okay, let's get this over with." "Then we can get the hell out of this box of hell!" "Huh. He tried so hard." (Brainy alien) "You don't actually think you can win, do you?" (The tongue alien) Notable Individuals *King Womp: Their leader Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Klay World Category:Murderers